


Twosie

by oopsdaskinky (sevenstevearmy)



Series: 123 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/oopsdaskinky
Summary: Remus, you horny bastard feat. his bf having no self control
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 123 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Twosie

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i need to add any more tags  
> (written before name reveal)

“Aw! What’s that for?” Remus looked at Dee’s dragon onesie.  
“Patton invited us to the pajama movie night, remember?”  
“So? I’m already in mine.”  
“Remus you know very well Patton wants us all in onesies. We’re not going to scar him by you showing up completely naked.”  
“Oh, come on. He’s not that innocent. I know for a fact he’s boning my brother.”  
“Onesie. On. Now.”  
“Fine. You’re no fun.” He snapped himself into a gremlin onesie.  
“Let’s go.” Dee turned to leave.  
“Oooooooohhhhh! What are these?”  
“Buttons.”  
“What for?” Remus had a mischievous grin on his face.  
“To make it easier to go to the bathroom. Now let’s go. We don’t want to be late otherwise we won’t get invited again.”  
“You worry too much. I think I know how to make you relax.”  
“Remus what are you-”

As Dee was about to turn around he felt Remus’s hands undo the buttons and almost instantly felt something warm and wet pushing into him. He groaned.

“It- It’s not the time. We’re… We’re going to be late.”  
“They can wait.”  
“Rem, really…” Deceit moaned as Remus’s tongue pushed deeper.  
“You should have known how I’d react to an easy access panel. And think the fact that you’re not wearing underwear underneath confirms you did.”  
“Well I was more hoping for this after the movie.”  
“Well I could always just do this then too.”

A moan escaped Deceit as Remus pushed a finger in along with his tongue.

“Well just be quick then,” Deceit conceded.

Remus proceeded to eat Deceit out while stretching him open before snapping off his onesie again and plowing right in. Deceit nearly screamed from the burn and the pleasure snapping lube into the picture since Remus usually forgot. The gremlin himself liked the pain, and Deceit didn’t mind it sometimes, but if there was going to be a round two he’d prefer this one go smoothly. That and he didn’t want to have to stand through the movie.

“Remus” Dee moaned.  
“What is it Dee Dee? You gonna cum just like this?”  
“Rem!”

Deceit used his last ounce of self control to snap away his onesie before he came. Deceit’s tightening hole sent Remus over the edge as well. Deceit was the first to recover and snapped them clean and into their onesies.

“Remus, go get the brownies. If we’re going to be this late, we’re bringing something.”  
“The brownies? I don’t think you want to give them those. I’d be glad to but I think you might kill me if I did.”  
“What did you- Never mind I don’t want to know. Let’s go.” He grabbed Remus by the hair and rose up. “Sorry to be late, but this one was causing mischief.”

Bonus:

Virgil had gone to check on them and based on the sounds he knew exactly what that mischief was. What was it about onesies that made his mind mates so horny? And why was he the only one cursed with the knowledge?


End file.
